Summer's Child
by Miss.Ed
Summary: Did you really think that Draco didn’t have a soft side? During the summer, Draco has the manor all to himself; he then finds a girl who’s been thrown out of her own home and takes her in…will chaos ensue? You be the judge…
1. Life Saver

Summer's Child

Miss-ed606

Summary: Did you really think that Draco didn't have a soft side? During the summer, Draco has the manor all to himself; he then finds a girl who's been thrown out of her own home and takes her in…will chaos ensue? You be the judge…

Disclaimer: You know who owns what and credit is always given when it is due.

Note: PG13 coz of Christine's usual cussing.

Chapter One: Christine Hampton

"Christine!" Debbie, my so-called mother, shouted from the kitchen. I woke up reluctantly and walked slowly to the kitchen. I yawned as I entered the kitchen and leaned on the doorframe, "What do you want?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. Debbie shot me a death glare and walked over to me with a spatula at hand. She grabbed me by the strap of my tank top and pulled me, my face now inches from hers.

"You do not talk to me like that!" She spat at my face as I looked away. "Look at me!" She demanded as I still didn't look. "Look at me!" She demanded one last time before she slapped me. I finally looked at her with no emotion on my face. She roughly let go of me and forced me to hit the wall behind me. "Now, make some breakfast for your father." She said getting back to cooking (no it's not food when you eat it…it's not even edible.) crap like she usually does.

I straightened my tank top and spoke up, "Stephen is not my father. Why don't you get rid of Stephen and get your own life? For once, do something right." I said as I turned to leave the kitchen, which was also our living room at the same time. She hastily walked over to me and hit me behind the neck with the spatula she held. From the pan the spatula was in, it somehow send a blazing sensation that made me jerk towards the nearest table. She pulled me by my ponytail and slapped me in the face, "You do not turn away from me like that!" She shouted as blood started trickling on the corner of my lip. She then pushed me to the hard cemented floor.

I slowly tried to get up as I heard Stephen entering from the back. "Mornin' darlin'," he said with his usual annoying Texas drawl. I actually don't have a clue as to how Debbie fell in love with that horse-ass-kissing-bastard. I stood up and watched Stephen get all over Debbie angrily. Little did I know that my eyes started to lose its pigment and my pupils began to narrow. And then with that, the house shook and Stephen's car blew up in the lawn. (it wasn't the lawn, really, it was already a street…but you get the picture)

Stephen turned and said in his usual Texas accent, "What in the devil's name, happened to my car?" he shouted as he ran passed me as if I hadn't even existed. With the spatula now on the floor, since she had dropped it, Debbie walked over to me and cornered me. "What happened to Stephen's car?" she shouted at me. I didn't answer. "Answer me, you son of a bitch!" she cussed as I started to lose my ability to hear. This time, it was the last straw…it's been fifteen years and I've been taking in all this crap. I couldn't stand it anymore. This was too much.

I decided to do the worst as it was probably something I've been planning for three years. I pushed Debbie off just as Stephen entered and got himself involved, "Why did you push your mother?" he asked with hatred starting to grow in his eyes. I decided to answer back, "I cannot take this crap anymore. I've wanted to get out of this dump for almost my whole life!" I shouted as Stephen now started to hover over me. "Really? Is that what you wanted, sweetie?" Debbie said in an irritatingly sweet tone. I nodded as my fear dismissed itself. "Alright, no problem, sweetie…we can arrange that…Stephen?" Debbie said as Stephen feigned to escort me courteously to the door and then opened it, but after that, Debbie slapped me and literally kicked me out.

"And you better not come back, you whore!" she shouted as tears started to fill my eyes. This really wasn't the best time…let me tell you why…you know how girls are supposed to celebrate their sweet sixteen? Well, I guess my celebration isn't so sweet…

Now, here I am walking and shaking in the cold rain as several families looked out their windows and several kids retreated to the warmth of their homes. I tried to sit under a tree until the rain dies down, but it didn't work. Funny how it's raining during summer, but there was always something logical behind it; I just didn't bother thinking about it.

Soon enough, I found a huge manor. I looked up to see someone pacing in their room and then close the lights after a while. That's when I took the chance to run to the front porch and sit there until the rain died down. I had lost my energy enough to not be able to cry. I put my knees up to my chest and looked around as cars passed the manor. I found a bench on the porch and decided to sleep there for the night, I'll start looking for some place to stay in the morning. But right now, I needed rest for tomorrow's search.

It was now day time and I was feeling warm and cozy. I felt a warm quilt around me as I took in a scent that smelled somewhat like mint. This didn't feel right. I shot bolt right up as I looked around. I was now in a huge four poster bed with green covers and green and silver curtains surrounding me in the sides. I opened the curtains and stepped out of the bed. I was now in a huge white, silver and green room. I looked over to the desk and saw a pile of thick books neatly placed on the sides and a feather inside a bottle…must be those quills. I thought.

I now went over to the full-size mirror. I looked at myself and saw that I wasn't wearing my own clothes anymore. I was now in a white polo, that was clearly bigger that me. I checked under the polo and saw that I was still wearing my own shorts, which were surprisingly dry. My hair was dry and my shoes were gone. I then heard the sound of running water go off as I stepped back and grabbed a book to see a door opening.

A tall, and very well toned boy came out in only a towel around his waist. I shielded my eyes with the book and supposed that he looked at me. "Well, I see that you've woken up. How was your sleep?" He asked simply, I slowly put the book down. Millions of ideas ran through my mind at that single moment. One of them was what had happened while I was asleep, how was I able to get dressed without knowing it? And if we-nah…couldn't have been…actually, you'll never really know…

End of Chapter One


	2. Newbie

"What am I doing here?" I questioned the boy in front of me

"You were out on my front porch. Pinky found you." He said walking to some place in his room

"Pinky?" I asked as I walked two paces back

"It's my personal house elf." He said as I saw his hand reach the top of the book to pull it down, then I hesitated

"It's alright, you can trust me." He said pulling it down, "I'll keep the towel on, as long as I can of course." He smirked as the book slowly descended as I loosened my grip and he placed the book on his desk

"So, what were you doing out there, all alone?" he asked me as he walked over to his top-to-bottom sized closet and opened it

I didn't reply. I just stood there looking suspiciously at him. He pulled out a shirt and turned around to look at me as he smiled, "You're not exactly the extrovert kind, are you?" he smiled as he returned to picking out a shirt

I shook my head; I doubt that he saw that.

"I guess that was the wrong question," he said as he looked up to think of something else to say, "Okay, so let me start with the basics," he said as he gave a half smile and crossed his arms over his chest, "What's your name?" he asked as he took out a pair of sweat pants from his closet

"Uh…Chr—Christine Ha-Ham-Hampton…" I stuttered…I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!

"Alright, Christine, I'm Draco Malfoy." He smiled as he stretched out a well toned arm for me to shake; I took it and didn't expect it. I mean, his hand was definitely smooth and he had this firm grip that made tingles travel up your spine, there's just something about his touch that made me forget to let go, then I finally did as I realized that our handshake took almost 15 seconds

"I have a question, DraDrey…Dr" I stuttered not knowing how to pronounce his name

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." He smiled as I nodded

"Draco." I repeated, "I have a question." I asked as I sat on the bed

"Shoot," he said as he walked to the bathroom, but left the door open for him to hear me

"Why did you take me in?" I asked him as I looked at the belongings he had laying on his side table to the left of his bed and examined them

"Well," he said as he came out with only a pair of sweatpants on…man, would any girl want to be in my position now…those abs are rock solid…yummy too…he continued, "Apparently, I felt bad for you," he said but still wasn't done since I interrupted him

"Felt bad? Why?" I asked quite stupidly

"I mean, you were practically shaking from the cold, you were all alone, and basically, who wouldn't feel bad. I mean, all I want to know now is why you were out there in the first place? I mean, are you trying to tell me something?" he asked as he took a seat beside me

"First off," I said shifting my position on the bed so one foot dangled on the side and the other was folded up to my chest, "I don't know you. Until now, though. Secondly, I was thrown out. My so-called mother has been treating me like shit for fifteen years, and all I needed was something to keep me dry for the night. I mean, it wasn't exactly the best way to celebrate my sweet sixteen." I said shrugging, but fuming inside at the thought of Debbie and that shit-for-brains bastard Stephen

"Well then, belated happy birthday, Christine." He smiled as he placed a hand on my knee, I looked down at his hand on my knee and looked back up at him with a smile, saying it was okay

"Thanks," I smiled, "No one's greeted me a happy birthday in 6 years." I said, without a doubt, that sentence was purely factual without any exaggerated terms or timelines for that matter

Silence

"What's this?" I asked taking some well crafted stick and pointing it out the window and flicking it until light blasted out and sent me flying into Draco's arms, "What the hell just happened?" I asked in shock as the stick lay on the floor

"You okay?" he asked straightening me, though it looked quite awkward if you stood here, then it would look like Draco was cradling me in his arms or like he was some groom carrying his bride right after they got married…

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what was that?" I asked getting up from his lap

"It's called a wand," he smiled

"Are you a—nah, it can't be, they don't exist anymore." I said shaking my head as he answered me quite seriously

"Actually, I am and yeah, they still exist." He said picking up the wand and levitating the picture frame that sat on his bed side table

"Holy—I think I'm dreaming. Yeah, that must be it, I'm dreaming…yeah, that's it…this is not happening." Then I felt my feet get up from the ground, as I looked down to see I was floating in mid air… "I'm dying!" I half screamed as the levitation spell wore off and I once again found myself in Draco's arms

"I think getting stuck in a cereal killer's place would seem much more relaxing than staying here." I said as he put me down and sat on the bed

"Trust me Christine, it's not as bad as you think. You're one too." That's when I sent him a death glare

"You must be kidding me." I said as I sat down beside him, "besides, how would you know?"

"Something came out of the wand. And with muggles, nothing comes out, the wand isn't even visible at times." Draco said confirming my being a witch

"Muggles?" I asked him

"Those who aren't one of us." He said putting the wand back on his side table

"Oh." I said, well, Debbie isn't a witch, she's more like a bitch who won't accept the fact that Stephen should be ditched…IT RHYMES!

I thought about this long and hard, oblivious to Draco laughing at my face which was somehow contorting in all sort of shapes as I continued to ponder

"I think I should explain it to you." He said as he stopped laughing for quite sometime

"Oh—what?" I asked, obviously not knowing what he said

"See," he continued anyway, "We come from wizarding families, which means we're the purebloods. Get it?" he said drawing an imaginary timeline in the air

I nodded acknowledging him that I was listening, though my mind was still floating somewhere else

"Good. Anyway, if you're parents are different, one muggle one witch or wizard, then you're a squibb." He said with a disgusted look plastered on his face, but I was still mentally absent. "But the worst of them all, the dirtiest and the shame of the Wizarding world, are mudbloods." He said with an even more disgusted look in his face, then I finally came back down to earth

"Mudbloods?" I asked him as I rubbed my eyes

"You know, those whose parents are muggles, but somehow, their children were able to posses magical powers." He said somewhat disgusted at the thought

"What's so bad about that?" I asked him as his jaw dropped three stories down…if that was possible.

"What's so bad?" he repeated as I nodded reluctantly. "Christine, mudbloods are of families without any magical relations, they're possessing dirty blood. Don't you get it? Dirty blood is flowing underneath their skin, and just looking at them could even make you dirty. But me, I stand true to my ancestors. Even if I'm a pureblood, I still associate with muggleborns. But let me tell you this, Christine, you aren't that familiar with the Wizarding world just yet, so I suggest that you stay away from her." Draco said as his face got its pigment back.

"She? Who's she?" I asked crossing my legs as I received a smirk from Draco for that gesture

"Hermione Granger." He said crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head. "She's a disgrace to the Wizarding world. And the same goes for Weasley…even though he's pureblood, he's still an embarrassment to the Wizarding world." He explained as best as he could, but I still sat there stupidly as nothing registered in my head.

Silence

"Well, we have to go." Draco said breaking the 5 minute silence, which seemed like three hours

"Where?" I asked as he stood up to change

"Diagon Alley, we have to—" then an owl flew in the window and I ran towards Draco's direction as he stopped me by blocking me

"What are you doing? That owl is trying to attack me." I said as he blocked me every time I stepped to the sides

"Christine," he said pointing to the owl, "that owl is the Wizarding world's Fed Ex." He smiled as I looked at the envelope that was tied to the owl's leg

He walked over and took the envelope from the owl's leg and handed me one with my name on it

"Me?" I asked as I held up the letter wondering if this was all a mistake

"Yup. Dumbledore never misses a trick." He said as he opened his envelope (…I almost wrote "fly"…that would've been nice too, you know…sigh if only...)

"A school?" I said obviously finishing my letter

"Yup. Hogwarts, it's a Wizarding school, won't you want to go?" he asked me as he stood behind me to read my letter. "It's been a long time since I've seen one of those."

"You were accepted?" I asked him as I lifted an eyebrow

"Six years ago, this year's my last year." He said looking somewhat sad, "but at least I made head boy." He said holding up a golden badge as I stared in awe

"Then what year am I?" I asked him

"What year do you want to be in?" he asked me

"The same one you're in, I mean, I hardly know anyone there. I mean, come on Draco, I didn't even I was a –you-know-what-" I said as I heard him chuckle

"Well, you are only sixteen." He said as he took my letter, "so you'll be in sixth—seventh year?" he said looking at the letter

"Wonder if that was a mistake…" I said as I took the letter from him to check it out

"Nope, I don't think so, it was his own hand writing…"he said taking the letter

"Well, it's kind of odd being a year ahead of my age, I mean, I dropped out of school due to our financial status," I said as I took the letter

Then we just both started handing the letter and taking it from each other when we stopped and finally realized our utter stupidity

That's when we both burst out in laughter

Draco's POV:

As we laughed, I noticed one thing…Christine's smile. It looked mysterious. It looked like she had no problems and that she was perfect. She was like no one I have ever seen before, but she was definitely troubled by something, but her getting kicked out of her own home wasn't excuse enough, I know she's hiding something more than that, I just need to know what it is.

Anyway, as our laughter died down, Christine broke the silence when she burst out into more fits of laughter

"I. Never. Laughed. This. Hard. In. ages." She said between gasps for air as I laughed at her obviously failed attempt at a straight face

"Christine, would you please stop laughing?" I said as I tried to keep on a straight face

"You look constipated," she said as she laughed again, "I'm sorry, I'm very shallow when it comes to these things." She said as she finally composed herself

Actually, I had to agree with her first statement, "I never laughed this hard in ages" because I felt the same way, I never really "laughed", it was usually the evil kind of laughter, you know, not the one with real happiness, it's more like happiness from other people's misery…you don't get me, do you?

Christine's POV:

Well, my heart died down a bit. I mean, come on, I'm already befriending Draco, I guess I'll fit in the school just fine, but wait—"

"The fee? I can't afford it." I said worriedly as I sat on the bed

"I got that covered" he said as he sat beside me

Draco was such a sweetheart, thank God I slept on his front porch.

But there's one problem…

What DID happen last night?


End file.
